space_station_13fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Guide de la sécurité
A Notice About /vg/station Congratulations. You have chosen the most hated position in all of /vg/station. Not only is the entire station immediately going to have a grudge against you for no other reason than wearing a red uniform, but EVERYONE and EVERYTHING is going to be against you. The only bond you have in this job is between you and your other redsuits. You have committed to a job with absolutely no reward and with a high probability of being jobbanned, or in worst case scenarios, permanently banned from /vg/station due to unleashing your inner sadist to cope with the stress of dealing with incompetent or malicious assholes. Nobody is going to help you. Give up. If you are perfectly fine with the above and capable of handling the situation of being one of the Gestapo, you are to adhere to the server rules as well as maintain Space Law in order to be held high amongst the legends who came before you. You will suffer. We salute you, soldier. You are a braver man than most of us. Right. The Hierarchy The Head of Security commands the Security Officers, the Warden and the Detective. No ifs, no buts. The Warden has an authority over the brig and the armoury and can authorise some equipment, but he is not authorised to order Security Officers around. Nope, you can disregard him, not overly strict, the HoS is most likely already looted by Greyshits or is drunk in the bar. The Equipment See Security Items. Law Space Law is a summary of most crimes with some suggested sentence times. Otherwise the Captain determines what is lawful and what isn't (within reason). Not extremely strict. Standard Procedure For Non-Security Personnel * Do not attempt to apprehend criminals. Call for security * Self-defence is acceptable if escape is not possible and danger to life or limb is present. * Do not break police tape without good reason. Having to walk slightly further than normal is not a good reason. No, security will come late and is useless, beat their ass. For Prisoners * Don't be stupid. You're in there for a reason, don't just try to break out. * Hitting your shoes against the windows is really dumb. Don't do it. * Suiciding or killing yourself just because you were brigged is also dumb, even as an antagonist. * Do not demand a trial for minor or medium crimes. You will be denied and it's just annoying. * If you're a Greyshit then attempt to get the security's attention, then disarm with all your might if they aren't competent. Questioning * Questioning should be done in the brig, preferably with a recorder. * If the person is not a suspect, handcuffing, stunning, or flashing them is not okay. * If person remains uncooperative, beat them with your stun baton seek advice from the Head of Security or Captain. Don't tell anything, you're always a space mafia, more when you're an assistant Arrest For wanted criminals: * Set record to arrest on console. Doesn't help. * Announce intentions over radio. Only helps so they know to hide in maintenance tunnels or in cover. For minor, medium or only suspected major crimes: Nobody cares. * Announce intention to arrest and charges vocally. Impossible. * Ask the person to come peacefully without handcuffs. Nobody will ever let you do this, let them handcuff you so they can skip beating you. * If rejected, attempt to handcuff. If they refuse announce again and attempt handcuffing again. Get stunned first, handcuffed and left alone. * If they fight back or run, flash or stun (flash preferred), and add a charge of resisting arrest. Get butchered by said murderer. * Take to brig for processing. For witnessed major crime: * Immediate flashing or stunning and handcuffing, with charges read out when suspect is secured. Never. * Take to brig for processing. You can't, they're probably more robust badasses than you ever will be. Processing * Take subject to brig and perform a search while they are handcuffed. If they are uncooperative or repeat offenders, buckle to a chair. This happens to you, not to them. For minor crimes and no contraband: No, they will fuck you up either way. * A warning may be given instead of a brig sentence. * Confiscate contraband (items they should not have access to) and give possessions back to place in brig locker, excluding headset, PDA, and ID (as long as ID does not open brig doors). * Remove headset for repeat offenders or those abusing it. Jailing For minor, medium or only suspected major crime: * Take criminal to cell. * Adjust timer to make the door close. * Lock possessions in cell locker. * Unhandcuff prisoner and then readjust timer to appropriate time (time spent processing does not count towards sentence). * If at flight risk, ask to lie down, or buckle to bed, then remove cuffs. If uncooperative flash/stun and remove cuffs. * If attempted escape, stun or flash, and add charge of escaping from brig (reset timer to original sentence or add a minute). * Update records. For repeat offenders or major crimes: * Take prisoner to cell * Adjust timer to make the door close. * Strip of possessions while still handcuffed. * Lock possessions in cell locker. * Dress in appropriate prison wear. * Unhandcuff prisoner and adjust timer appropriately (time spent processing does not count towards sentence). * If at flight risk, ask to lie down, or buckle to bed, then remove cuffs. If uncooperative flash/stun and remove cuffs. * If attempted escape, stun or flash, and add charge of escaping from brig (reset timer to original sentence or add a minute). * Update records. For convicted major crimes: * Take to secure holding cell and strip of possessions. * Dress in prison wear. * Lock possessions in secure area. * Unhandcuff prisoner. * Update records. Release * If prisoner has cooperated add 'cooperation with prosecution or security' and take off 25% of time for minor or medium crimes. * When timer expires, an officer should always be present to give the prisoner back non-contraband items and release from the brig. * For repeat offenders, chemical or tracking implants may be used. Holding until trial * Follow jailing procedures above. * Use holding cell near Courtroom. * Keep them secure until trial can be run. * For proven dangerous criminals, handcuffs may be kept on, and shackles may be used. Collecting Evidence * Crime scene must be sealed off for evidence to be valid. * Detective/Forensic Technician is in charge of evidence gathering. All evidence handling must be done by them, unless there is none present. * All evidence handling must be done with security gloves on. * Items that can be, must be held in evidence bags for transportation or use in trials. * Crime scene must be preserved until all evidence is collected. * After evidence is collected, bodies may be taken away and area may be cleaned up. Tips * Killing is bad. Just don't do it. * You are a protector of Space Law, you're not The Law. * Use minimal force, unless you're in danger. * Be wary of people with harmful intentions, you should use minimal force, but not at the risk of your own life. * Respond to calls for help. * Talk first, stun second. Security controlled locations Arrivals Checkpoint: This checkpoint is near the arrival shuttle. It has an ID computer which the HoP can man as well as other security computers. There is also a locker with security gear. If you're a late-joining security officer it might be a good idea to take the equipment from here. The Brig: The Warden runs this. If you're here or the armoury, he has authority over you. The Brig itself has cells and cell timers. A separate cell is located to the right for people awaiting court hearings. Security Office and Armory: Your home base. The armory contains additional weapons and armor which the HoS and Warden have access to. They should hand out these weapons in case of increased danger, such as a confirmed revolution. The area also contains the HoS' office and your lounge. The security lockers with your equipment are found here. (And for the love of god lock your damn locker) Tip: Set Beepsky on them! Beepsky is all but forgotten until you hear his cold, cruel voice shout out to you. Beepsky models have been documented to capture even the most hardened criminals where security fails. A word on Security robots though. While beepsky's rudimentary AI can be accessed from security computers, Securitron Cyborgs are not within the normal chain of command. They are subject the AI and follow the same laws. The Escape Shuttle So the escape shuttle has been called. Your job will be to ensure that everyone proceeds on the shuttle in an orderly fashion. No foul play. Any dangerous behavior should be treated as such. Prisoners in the brig should only be help in the security area of the shuttle. This also causes traitor objectives to fail. Category:Guides